Many recent studies have described elevated rates of alcohol-related problems among African-Americans. in comparison, little research has examined the dramatic rise of community-based alcohol-related prevention activities in this population group. The purpose of the following study is to explore the current wave of alcohol-related activism among African- Americans that has been gaining momentum since the late 1980's. The major goals of the study are to provide a descriptive analysis of the movement and explain its rise and development in the contemporary social context. The study will examine how participants frame alcohol-related problems and their solutions; how they select and implement particular change strategies; and what outcomes and impacts these strategies have on public discourse related to alcohol use. The two primary research strategies of the project are to: (1) Conduct in-depth studies of changes in alcohol-related prevention activities in six African-American communities since 1975. The community studies will be based on interviews with key informants and reviews of local newspapers, civic documents, and literature from community groups. (2) interview 50 participants from regional or national networks or organizations that are active in alcohol problems prevention efforts. These networks may interact with an influence local policy activities; in addition, they may directly address national or state-level regulatory policies related to alcohol use. The proposed project will add to both the policy and theoretical literature on alcohol-related problems. it will provide insights into the perceptions and mobilization strategies of African-American alcohol prevention activists. These results should be of great interest to alcohol policy and prevention specialists. In addition, the study will make a major contribution to research regarding alcohol-related social movements in poor and non-white communities since much of the existing literature in this area (e.g., on Mothers Against Drunk Driving or Alcohol Anonymous-based Twelve Step Groups) is based on work among middle-class whites.